1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camper-trailers and relates more particularly to a two-wheeled, collapsible camper adapted particularly for use with bicycles and convertible from a trailer into a tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already well known in the art are camper-trailers hauled, e.g. by a car or truck, and which comprises a foldable tent normally supported on the trailer bottom or bed and which may be unfolded to form a tent with the trailer or carriage serving as a support to provide a roomlike addition adjacent to and in conjunction with the trailer and with the addition outfitted as temporary living quarters. Although this type of camper is popular and widely in use, it is most unsuitable for vehicles other than cars or trucks. A camper for use with a bicycle, for example, would have to be light in weight and narrow in width; lift-weighted for reasons that the motive power for hauling or pulling the camper is provided by manpower instead of horsepower as provided by an automobile, and narrow for reasons that bicyclists generally travel alongside the traffic rather than in it, or pedal along winding and narrow bicycle paths adjacent the road. In addition to these criteria, such a camper for use with bicycles would have to be stable and free of excessive vibrations and stress to enable the cyclist to hold to the road and not be dragged off the shoulder or into the traffic.